Wake Me Up Inside
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Life stills as we sleep, but what about when we dream?
1. Chapter 1

**Wake Me Up Inside**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena **

**Summary: Life stills as we sleep, but what about when we dream?**

_"how can you see into my eyes like open doors_  
_leading you down into my core_  
_where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _  
_until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

_now that I know what I'm without_  
_you can't just leave me_  
_breathe into me and make me real_  
_bring me to life"_

_-Bring Me to Life, _

_Evanescence (Featuring Paul McCoy)_

"Mmmm... no... hmmm... no..."

She tossed and turned among the silk sheets, crying out softly every so often.

"No... hmm... no... don't..."

The moonlight cut across her body, casting her features in shadow, and lightening her body. The silk nightgown accented her curves, tightening in some places, loosening in others as she moved.

"No... don't... hmm...mhmmm... no... hmm..."

Eventually, she calmed and sank into the mattress. However, her eyes snapped open, and she sat up. Climbing out of bed, she went to the window, pressing her hand to the glass, noticing the moon, and how it cast her in light, before looking back at the bed, seeing the sleeping figure lying still among the pillows.

After a moment, she opened the window, and climbed out. Steadying herself on the ground, she turned back to the window; she hadn't moved from the bed. Soon, her attention turned from the window, and she moved through the grounds, eventually leaving the mansion she'd called home for sixteen years. She wandered, barefoot, clad in only a nightgown, through the town, looking into shop windows and wandering through the park.

Her feet led her from the town, taking her through the farms and plains, through the woods, passing animal dens and wild plants. She stumbled upon a pride of lions, and after realizing that they could see her, finally discovered that while they could see her, they couldn't _touch_ her. With that newfound knowledge, she boldly strode through the pride, daring them to chase. And while a couple lionesses did, the others stayed behind.

She ran, her feet carrying her through the woods, until she'd come to a lake. It was then that she realized that her feet had carried her further than she'd thought. Tall grasses surrounded the lake, and as she skirted the water, she kept sight of the moon, so as not to lose her way. She passed small cottages, huts, farm animals. And then she recognized the sign of the Scrow, and fear quickened in her heart.

The grasses rusled as she ran, the blood pounding in her ears as she fled, hoping they weren't following her. When she finally stopped for breath, she realized that she was in another village, an Arjiki one, for the signs were clear. Her bare feet led her past closed store fronts and cottages, barns and carriages. She turned, and began to walk up a paved path, taking in the greenery around her.

When she looked up, she saw a castle, dark, foreboding, silent. Her heart quickened, and she took a step closer. It was huge, ancient, as though it had seen a thousand battles, and lived through a thousand deaths. For a brief moment, she wondered who lived within, but suddenly realized, that it was Kiamo Ko, the home of the Vinkun royal family.

Unable to stop herself, she went to the nearest wall, and after searching for a foothold, began to climb. Careful, slowly, she climbed, moving up the wall, passing windows with sleeping tenants, and rooms waiting to be used. One wrong move, and she lost her footing, crying out softly as she slammed against the brick. But once she got her hold again, she continued, moving until she reached a window.

Peeking inside, she saw a young man about her age, sitting up in bed, reading. She leaned closer to get a better look, and he looked up, locking eyes with her. His book dropped to the floor, and he removed his reading glasses, climbing out of bed and going to the window. With nowhere to run, she tried to hide among the shadows, but it was no use. He stared at her, slowly reaching out to press his hand against the glass. When she didn't do the same, he pushed the window open, and she cried out, losing her grip.

As he reached out for her, she regained it, and looked up, meeting his eyes. He stared into her eyes, before reaching out to her. She shook her head. Softly, he whispered,

"Who-"

But as he spoke, she lost her grip, letting out a scream, as she fell, his eyes still locked on her...

She awoke the next morning, sitting up in bed, her hair falling against her back. Breathing heavy, she looked around, reaching up to brush her hair from her eyes.

"Ow."

Her eyes traveled down to her arm, where she saw huge, black and blue bruises before realizing her legs and stomach were covered in the same black and blue bruises.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena **

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 1.**

The next morning, she examined the bruises in the mirror hanging on the inside of her closet. Not only were they on her arms, legs and stomach, but they were also on her thighs and hips, huge, discolored bruises. It seemed, as though she'd been run over by a herd of Elephants... or had... slammed into a... brick wall? They covered her stomach, patterned her thighs, and dotted her arms.

A knock sounded, and she rushed to grab a robe, throwing it on and turning as the door opened.

"Ah, you're up." The older woman eyed her for a moment. "Well, hurry up and get dressed, breakfast is almost ready." She nodded.

Once the woman was gone, she turned back to the mirror and opened the robe, examining the bruises. After several minutes, she got dressed, before grabbing her hairbrush and quickly plaiting her hair. Once done, she glanced again at the mirror, before hurrying downstairs.

"Morning Fabala." Her head snapped up.

"Morning, Father." She whispered, slipping into her seat. Breakfast was a quiet affair, with very little conversation. Eventually, she asked to be excused, and once she had permission, she bolted from the table, fleeing back to her room. Sitting on the bed, she pushed the sleeves of her blouse up, and examined the bruises. They hurt, yet she couldn't figure out where they came from. After a while, she got up and went to the window, looking out into the backyard.

Something, she didn't know what, called to her. So grabbing her knapsack, she left her room, rushing outside. After walking for several minutes, she settled on the ground under an apple tree, and pulled out a pad and pencil. Against her will, her fingers began to move, moving the pencil over the paper. She took her time, creating the almonds of eyes, the soft curve of the nose, the firmness of the jaw. As she added the shadow and the contrasting light, she let her mind wander to the night before.

The bruises would be understandable, if she'd fallen down the stairs, or run into something, but she hadn't left the bed. She'd been asleep the whole time. And she didn't have a history of sleep walking, not that she knew of. She didn't remember waking up, so how in Oz did she get the bruises?

When she returned her attention to the drawing, she was startled to find herself staring into eyes she never thought she'd see. Deep, intense eyes stared back at her. Eyes she recognized. But where had she seen them before? As far as she knew, she'd never seen them before. But they were beautiful. Very beautiful.

He looked about her age, maybe a year older. He was beautiful, but where had she seen him before? A party? No. Had she run into him at the bookstore or a cafe? No. Had he come to one of her father's dinners, as an ambassador, perhaps? She quickly ran through the list of ambassadors her father dealt with, but turned up empty. She sighed, and set the pad down, curling up under the tree as the breeze caressed her skin.

Maybe a nap would help clear her head. However, she couldn't sleep on the ground, and after several minutes, grabbed the pad, pen and knapsack, and went back into Colwen Grounds, making a beeline for her room. Once the door closed behind her, she set the pad on the desk, and curled up on the bed, except sleep wouldn't come. So instead, she laid in bed and stared at her ceiling.

"Elphaba?"

She looked up, to see her sister in the doorway.

"What is it, Nessa?" The younger girl wheeled into the room, going to the bed.

"Would you help me?" And she held out a tangled silver chain. "I can't get it." Sitting up, Elphaba took the chain, slowly untangling it. Once it was untangled, she motioned Nessa closer and clasped it around her neck. "Thank you." She nodded. When her sister was gone, she reached up to finger the identical chain around her neck. Her mother had given both her and Nessa silver lockets, with her photograph in them, so they'd remember her. She'd often spend days looking at the photograph, trying to remember when her mother was alive.

It was hard. Melena had died when she was four, after having Shell, causing the children to grow without a mother. It'd been twelve years since Melena's death, and Elphaba could no longer remember her voice, her scent, her touch. She fought to remember how her mother acted, how she laughed, the way she smiled, but always seemed to lose. And when she did remember something, it fled as fast as it came, with no trace that it had been there in the first place.

At first, Melena had hated her, because of her skin color, but soon, she'd grown to love Elphaba, even going so far as to naming Elphaba as her sole heir. She loved Nessa and Shell yes, but Elphaba was her baby girl, her angel, her favorite. She identified with Elphaba more than Nessa, in temperment and personality, and even, she'd had to admit, in looks. While Elphaba's skin was green, at least she could walk, and wouldn't have to spend the rest of her life in a wheelchair. And in that retrospect, she despised Nessa.

Nessa, from the time she'd been born, had thought she was God's gift to the world. While Elphaba loved her, she also hated her; hated how she claimed that she remembered Melena, and that Melena had loved her the most, when in reality, it couldn't be farther from the truth. Melena loved Nessa, the way a mother should, but she hadn't loved Nessa the most. In actuality, out of all three of her children, she had loved Nessa the least.

Slowly, she closed the locket, and curled up on her side.

"Oh Mama."


	3. Chapter 3

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: She doesn't remember her dream-walking thing?**

**Answer: Nope**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 2.**

She lay on her bed later that night, face buried in her pillow. Dinner had been nothing but ever-pressing silence, and she'd eventually asked to be excused. She'd then locked herself in her room and stared out the window at the moon. When she tired of the moon, she lay on bed and stared at the ceiling. She'd fingered the locket, and burst into tears. Now, havng cried herself to sleep, she slept soundly, tossing and turning every so often in bed.

"Hmm... no..."

She awoke, sitting up and looking around quickly. Then, silently, she slipped out of bed and went to the window. Like she had the night before, she opened the window and climbed out, before wandering through the woods. And like the night before, she again returned to the castle.

Kiamo Ko.

She wasn't sure how she knew the name, or why she knew it, but she did.

And once again, she climbed the stone wall, finding herself yet again at the window of the young man. And like he had the night before, he climbed out of bed and went to the window. After pressing her hand to the window- and him seeing that she was real- she let him open the window. Except when he opened it, this time, she didn't lose her grip. He leaned against the windowsill, watching her.

"Who are you?" He whispered softly, as she perched on the windowsill. She lowered her head in embarrassment, her long raven hair falling like a curtain around her face. For a moment, he couldn't see her face, but when she met his eyes, he saw the embarrassment in her dark orbs.

"A... my name's Elphaba."

He held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Fiyero."

She reached out to take his hand, before realizing that he couldn't touch her. He caught the worried look on her face.

"What is it?"

She bit her lip.

"I... I don't think... I can touch you."

"W... why not?"

She shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. However, she stared at his hand, willing herself to be able to touch his hand. Then, biting her lip, she reached out and took his hand, gently pressing her palm to his. He met her eyes. Their palms pressed together, before she slowly laced her fingers through his- and was amazed because she could feel it.

She could _feel_ his hand.

After a moment of stunned silence, she looked up at him, a smile breaking out on her face.

"I can feel your hand. _I can feel your hand_!"

He smiled at her. Then, he shifted so they were both sitting on the sill, staring at each other. She was thrilled. The mere fact that she could feel his hand caused butterflies of excitement to erupt in her stomach. Or maybe it was his eyes, or his smile. Somehow, she felt that the excitement wasn't just caused by being able to feel his hand. Somehow, she felt that _he_ was partially responsible for the butterflies in her stomach.

"Have you-"

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, turning her attention from their hands to his face.

"Have you... always been green?"

She lowered her gaze for a moment, before looking back at him.

"Yes. I... I was born green." She whispered. She winced, waiting for the insults to come, but they never did.

"I think you're skin's a pretty color."

"Really?" He nodded, meeting her eyes.

"Yes. It's beautiful. Why wouldn't it be?"

"W... well... most people that see my skin... hate it. Or they're afraid of it. They think it's some sort of... disease that they can catch. And... it's not. It's just... the color of my skin. If I could, I'd have normal skin... white skin... like Nessa's..."

"Who's Nessa?"

"My sister."

"You have a sister?" She nodded. "Must be nice. I'm an only child." She wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"Not really. She's a cripple. Wheelchair-bound."

"Oh. I... I'm sorry." She shrugged.

"That's okay."

"How did she-"

"She was born a cripple."

"Oh. I..." She waited. "You probably don't want to hear 'I'm sorry' anymore."

"Not particularly."

They sat in silence for several minutes, just staring at each other. Eventually, he said,

"Well, you must be happy that you can touch now."

She nodded. "Yeah. I am."

"You're... Munchkin?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I live in Munchkinland. How did you?"

"Just a guess. I've been reading about the history of Munchkinland, and... and well... my father's been working out a treaty with the Govenor of Munchkinland... Frex..."

"I know Frex." She whispered.

"You do? H... how do you..."

"He's my father."

His eyes widened.

"You're the Governor's daughter?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I am."

"I... I didn't know that I was talking to the govenor's daughter... I..."

She chuckled softly.

"It's okay. I... I usually don't tell anyone. I don't know why I don't, but I don't."

"It can't be any worse than being the Prince of the Vinkus." He whispered.

"I guess we're both in places where we don't want to be." She replied.

"Then we're a perfect pair." He said. It caused her to break into a grin. She laughed softly, leaning back to lean against the wall. She only succeeded in falling off the sill...

She awoke with a start, her heart leaping into her throat. As she sat catching her breath, she got the sudden feel of... vertigo?


	4. Chapter 4

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so late...**

**Question: wouldn't a certain handsome prince of our's be freaking out watching this girl fall out of the window...again?**

**Answer: who said it didn't freak him out?**

**Question: Like, did he REALLY see her?**

**Answer: I'm not saying, you'll need to read it to figure out**

**Question: Or was it just her dream?**

**Answer: like I said, I'm not saying, you'll have to read to find out**

**Question: is she really talking to Fiyero or is she just dreaming about him?**

**Answer: I'll let you be the judge on whether she's dreaming or really talking to him**

**Thanks to FabalaTiggular, Issa(dot)wicked17 and lizziemagic for reviewing 3.**

She lay staring at the ceiling the next morning, trying to get the feel of vertigo to go away. As she rubbed her forehead, a name came to her lips.

"Feeyero."

Quickly, she sat up, getting out of bed, and going to her desk. After grabbing a pad and a pen, she quickly wrote out a name.

F. I. Y. E. R. O.

"F... F... Fee... Feeyeroo. Feeyeroo. Fiyero. Fiyero."

The name felt funny on her tongue, as though foreign. At first glance, it didn't look familiar. She tried to think of anyone that might have a name like that that she knew, but came up empty. The name didn't sound- didn't look- Munchkin. It didn't look Gillikin, or Glikkus, or Quadling. Perhaps from the City? No. Or maybe...

Dropping the pencil, she hurried to her bookcase, and searched through the shelves, reading the titles of her books.

_Great Ozian Literature._

_Glinda Kerse._

_The Innocent._

_Kentars' Journey._

Finally, she found what she was looking for, and pulled out a book, before sitting on the floor.

_Charq._

She flipped through several pages, looking at the names. Eventually, she found it.

Fiyero.

So it was Vinkun.

He was Vinkun.

The book dropped from her hand, and she laid back on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

"Feeyero. Fee-yero. Fiyero. Fiyero."

Eventually, the name came easily to her lips, as they formed around the strange pronounciation. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine his face before her. Blue eyes... auburn hair... no, sandy hair... a sweet smile...

"Fabala!" The image vanished, and her eyes snapped open, as the voice carried through the floors towards her ears. "Fabala!" Groaning, she pushed herself to her elbows and stared at the door. _"Fabala!" _Sighing, she climbed to her feet, slipped into her slippers, and hurried to the door, pulling it open and poking her head out the door. She listened for a moment, before shutting the bedroom door again, and returning to the floor.

She sat for several minutes, before grabbing the book and climbing to her feet. Picking up a journal and pen, she sat on her bed and started to write. When she finished, she set her pen down and read what she'd written.

_I woke up with a name on my lips. _

_Fiyero. _

_Yesterday, I woke up and there were bruises up and down my arm and legs and over my stomach, as thought I'd been hit with something or slammed into a wall. None of it makes sense, especially the name, and when I try to picture the person the name belongs too, all I see are blue eyes and sandy hair. I looked it up, and turns out, the name Fiyero is Vinkun. But I've never heard of the name before, and I don't know anyone named Fiyero. Unless he's a friend of my father's, I've never met a Fiyero in my life. _

_I'm beginning to wonder if maybe I'm talking in my sleep, and mistaking Nessa for this Fiyero. I remember Mama telling me once that I used to talk in my sleep as a child. Maybe I've returned to it. From all I've read, it's not uncommon for people who talked in their sleep as children to return to talking in their sleep as teenagers or adults. So perhaps I've returned to talking while I sleep. That would probably explain the name, but not the bruises. _

_Unless I slammed into something before I went to bed and they appeared later, maybe. But the bruises are on my arms, my stomach, my legs, hips and thighs. That's not normal. It wouldn't bother me so much if they were small brusies, but they're huge, discolored, purples and blues, and on my skin, they're absolutely hideous. _

_I can't let Father see them, otherwise, he'll think I've been fighting again. I used to fight as a child, but now that I've gotten older, I don't. It's childish and sickening, and I wish I could just erase the past and forget that part of my life. That was before I was civilized, before Mama died, before Shell was born and Father was Govenor. Back then I needed to be wild, now, not so much. I'm older, I'm sixteen, I'm not a child anymore, no matter how Nanny treats me. I haven't been a child since the age of ten, and she needs to understand that. _

_I'm not Mama. _

_Besides, Mama would know what the bruises were and how I got them. After all, she used to be otherworldly like that. _

_"Elphaba!"_

Her head snapped up to see Nanny in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Breakfast is ready."


	5. Chapter 5

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**A/N: This chapter deals with Fiyero... and a bit of romance.**

**Thanks to Issa(dot)wicked17 and lizziemagic for reviewing 4.**

He awoke with a start, climbed out of bed, and rushed to the window, leaning out, searching for any sign.

Of what, he wasn't sure.

Realizing how ridiculous he must look, he backed away from the window and returned to bed, sitting on the edge. Moments passed, before he lay back and stared at the ceiling. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep...

The mansion was huge, sprawling, beautiful.

But unfamiliar.

He moved around the house, going towards the back, looking over the windows. His eyes finally landing on one window in particular. He was uncertain as to why he was here, but he decided to make the best of it and explore. After several minutes of trying to find a way to get to the window, he decided to take the most direct route-

Climb the trellis.

As quietly as he could, he climbed the trellis, eventually making it to the window, and pushing it open. Sitting on the ledge, he let his eyes adjust to the darkness, before landing on the girl curled up under the covers of the bed. Thinking, he glanced back at the ground, before turning back to her. He wanted to know her, to see her up close. In one swift move, he was on the floor of her room and making his way to the bed.

In the faint sliver of moon, he saw her peaceful features.

She was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Her skin seemed to be a harlequin green, the long curls that tumbled around her face were a deep raven black... she looked so peaceful, so content...

And then her dark eyes snapped open, and gasped, sitting up. He moved back, as she pulled the blanket closer, backing up until she was against the headboard.

"Who... who are you?" She asked, taking a deep breath.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

"Who are you? Answer me!" She ordered, as he moved closer.

"My name is Fiyero-"

"Fiyero?" She straightened, dropping the blanket at the familiar name. After a moment, she scooted closer, sitting on the edge of the bed. He nodded.

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Elphaba." She said, holding out her hand. He took it, gently pressing a kiss to her knuckles, before joining her on the bed. Nervous, she scooted over, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He watched her for several minutes, admiring her, before she met his eyes and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm... not really sure." He said, looking around before returning his gaze to hers. "I think I was drawn here for some reason. But... I'm not sure why."

She nodded, seeming to understand.

"Well..."

They lapsed into silence, before he leaned closer. Searching her eyes, and finding no evidence of fear, he leaned closer, closing the gap between them and capturing her lips in his. It was gentle kiss, a first. When he pulled away, he stared into her eyes, reading her emotions, before kissing her again. As he cupped her cheek, she reached out and grasp a handful of his shirt. Her lips, her kiss, was real. There was no way he was dreaming this.

Was she?

He tasted real, felt real. If this was a dream, it was the best dream she'd ever had.

"You're real. I can feel you." He said, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against hers. She nodded, her eyes closed as she nudged her nose against his.

For some reason, she felt... safe... around him. She felt as though she'd known him her entire life. Yet she'd only just met him. That wasn't possible, was it?

"I can feel_ you_." She replied, kissing him again.

They shared several quick, chaste kisses, teasing each other, like a normal couple would; as though they'd been dating for years. It didn't seem possible that he was kissing a beautiful girl like Elphaba- especially since she was permitting it. He began to feel guilty- taking advantage of a girl he wasn't even sure existed.

But she was solid, so she had to be real.

The other possiblity was that he had lost his mind. If he had, then that made Elphaba a wonderful hallucination.

Eventually, they ended up laying on her bed, hands roaming over cloth, sharing chaste kisses. They took it slow, keeping to nothing but kissing and touching, just brushing the boundaries of intercourse. His hand moved slowly over her thigh, feeling the material of the nightgown run smooth under his fingers, and the soft flesh beneath. When he broke away, he stared into her eyes, realizing that she made him feel complete.

Not just complete, but...

In love.

He was in love with a girl, yet he hardly knew her; had never met her, let alone knew her name.

"Fiyero-"

The sound of footsteps on the stairs caused them to break apart, and he climbed off the bed, going to the window. She followed, silently.

"Fiyero-"

He turned back to her. "What is it?"

She bit her lip, before leaning close. She didn't say anything, just captured his lips in hers. It was a sweet kiss, a loving kiss. A kiss he wanted to experience for the rest of his life. The footsteps got louder, and she pulled away, allowing him to go to the window. He looked back at her before climbing on the trellis...

She awoke with a start, sitting up in bed and looking around. The boy that had been in her room had been so real. With one more quick glance around the room, she brushed her hair off her shoulder, and reached up to brushing her fingers against her lips.

She could still taste his kiss.


End file.
